Secret of the Lunar Moon
by Topaz Miuki
Summary: The Spirit of Fall has gone missing, and its up to Jack to find him. But when he wakes up in a completely different world and in a different form, how will he be able to find a spirit who he has never met before and get out of the strange world of Pokémon? ROTG X HTTYD X PKMN Mystery Dungeon. May contain hints of HiJack.
1. Prologue

Me: Hi I'm here with another story! This time its a ROTG x HTTYD x Pokémon Mystery Dungeon fanfic! I'm thinking of adding Merida and Rapunzel in, but I'm not so sure.

Jack: What about your other fanfics?

Me:... I dunno. I'm too lazy to update them! XP  
Jack: -_-"

Me: Anyway, this is just the prologue so its quite short. Oh and the characters might be very OOC. This is my first time writing anything related to ROTG or HTTYD! Before I forget, I'm planning on putting some HiJack hints as well. They're adorable together! XP

Disclaimer guy: Topaz doesn't own anything.

Me: Sadly...

Jack: On with the show!

* * *

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Secret of the Lunar Moon

"Jack, you're back!"

A brunet yelled excitedly, waving his hand in a greeting as he ran over to what seemed like nothing but empty space. A squeal filled the air as a younger girl joined him. If the neighbours had seen them, they would have thought that they were crazy. After all, kids their age should have stopped believing in imaginary friends a long time ago.

"Haha! Hi Jamie, it's great to see you again! And Sophie, have you grown taller?" A voice exclaimed. Standing at where the 'empty space' was was a teenage boy wearing a blue hoodie and skin-tight brown pants that were looking a bit worse for wear. A light-layer of frost covered the clothing and a shepherd's crook was clutched in his hand. But the weirdest thing about him was not the fact that he was bare-footed, but the shocking white hair he had.

Jamie Bennett simply grinned at him while his younger sister Sophie giggled. "Jack where have you been? It's been ages since you last visited!" Jamie asked, curiousity nagging at him. It had been awhile since he had last seen Jack. Almost an entire year! Usually he would only disappear during summer before popping up once the season was over.

"Well, spreading winter around the world has never been easy in the first place. But now that I'm a Guardian, more and more work seems to be piling up!" Jack said. He didn't exactly hate his job. He loved it. But he wouldn't go around wishing it onto other people either. "Anyway, enough about me, what have you been doing?" Jamie smiled, as though he had been waiting for that question. "You won't believe what my mom got me for doing well in school!" Jamie said, not even waiting for Jack to guess before exclaiming, "a brand new DS! She even got me this cool new game called Pokemon Mystery Dungeon!"

"Really? That's great!" Jack replied!" Jack replied, although he had no clue on what Jamie was talking about. Of course he had heard about the DS. North had been busy making some lately. It seemed really popular. But the word 'Pokemon' was an entirely foreign word to him. Jamie was shocked to say the least.

"What?! You haven't heard of Pokemon before? It's amazing!" he exclaimed before informing the white haired 'teen' about said subject, Sophie chiming in every now and then. As the trio walked back into the house, they failed to notice the pair of amber red eyes watching them from the corner.

* * *

Me: Ok, I hope this chapter isn't as bad as I thought... But I'll promise to update soon. I've got the second chapter planned out already. XP

Jack: Hope you liked the story!

Hiccup: Will I be coming in soon?

Me:Um... I'm not sure. ^^" Anyway, please read and review! So that I know somebody is reading this. :)


	2. Chapter 1: Missing Spirit

Me: Hiya, here's the 2nd chapter! I'm surprised this got any reviews at all. ^^ Thank to everybody who reviewed! And here's a warning, accents are very inaccurate, so just imagine the voice actor saying them. I'm hopeless at writing accents. Oh and beware of characters being OOCish. To the guest review, I have an idea what Pokémon Jack and Hiccup are going to be, but I can't tell you what they are. The answer will be revealed in the next chap. XP

Hiccup: What?! I'm gonna be a pokemon?! I did not sign up for this! D:

Me: You didn't sign anything, remember? After all, I forced you to do this, XD

Hiccup: Great, just great. We have a violent author. -_-"

Jack: Since the Disclaimer Guy isn't here yet, I'll say the disclaimer. Topaz doesn't own a thing other than her OCs. Not even her computer.

Me: Stop rubbing it in! T.T Anyway on with the chap!X3 (BTW, when I put the word Break, it means that the location/time has changed)

* * *

**Secret of the Lunar Moon**

**Chapter 1: A Dream**

The sky's once blue hue soon turned orange as the sun set slowly. Grey clouds hung heavy in the horizon, giving the citizens of Burgress the promise of snow. Tiny snowflakes already falling lazily downwards, joining its brothers and sisters on the concrete pavement.

A small shadow flew past a couple of buildings, going so quickly that the people passing by thought that it was just a trick of the light.

"Mirai you idiot!" the source of the shadow shouted at its companion while hovering in mid-air. It had a rather large head that seemed a bit too big for its body giving it a sort of chibi-like look. Two antennas with blue tinges at each end quivered in annoyance as deep blue eyes, each surrounded by two black circles glared angrily.

"Are all Celebis as grumpy and grouchy as you, or are you an exception Kyohaku?" the focus of Kyohaku's annoyance teased, grinning as he growled at her. "This isn't a joke Mirai! The person you choose could bring an end to both worlds or save it! Are you sure that he is the one?" Mirai smiled, the teasing demeanour she once had disappeared as the Mew's blue eyes turned a serious red.

"I am,"

**/Break/**

"Wait, let me get this straight. People in this 'Pokemon' world hurt and weaken a completely innocent creature before forcing it into this tiny little ball than make it fight its friends?"

"Um... when you put it that way... yes,"

Jack stared at Jamie incredulously while said boy frowned, thinking deeply. "You know, I've never thought about it in that way before," he said after a moment's pause. The DS lay forgotten on the carpet, the BGM from the game still playing, filling the bedroom with its melody. The moon shone brightly through the window and Jack briefly wondered where the sun had went. Time sure flies. Suddenly, the door burst open and a greyhound with spots came rushing in, Sophie following behind closely.

"Pretty!" she cried before rushing over to the toy box right below Jamie's window, using it to stand up and see out of the window. "What's pretty?" Jamie asked, curiosity overwhelming him as he jumped off his bed and ran over to his little sister. Jack chuckled as he watched the siblings push each other in an effort to look out the window. " What's so interesting?" Jack asked, standing up and heading over to the window. Looking into the night sky, Jack felt a cold chill of panic run down his spine.

"Jamie, I have to go," Jack said, turning around to face the younger brunet.

"Aww, so soon?" Jamie asked with a pout on his face.

"Yup, but I promise I'll give you a snow day to remember when I get back," Jack said grinning.

Brightening up, Jamie struck out a pinkie, "Pinkie promise?" Jack laughed before tangling his pinkie with the one held out in front of him. "Of course!" With that said, Jack bent down and retrieved his staff before running out of the house. " Bye Jamie, bye Sophie!" Jack cried, waving goodbye, "wind take me to the North Pole," he whispered, grinning as he felt his old friend lift him up, carrying him over the houses and into the sky. "Now, time to find out why North called us," Jack muttered before speeding off to the source of the aurora filling the sky.

**/Break/**

"Where is he? I swear that guy is taking his own sweet time getting his arse over here." an Australian voice sounded, breaking the room's silence. Its owner stood at the corner of the room, back leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest as his foot tapped the floor in a show of impatience.

"Jack will come Bunny, be patient. Right Sandy?" a jolly looking man said, chasing away a couple off elves getting in his path. A smaller man known as Sandy, stood by his side, nodding before smiling warmly. A silence filled the room once more, occassionally broken by the tinkling of the elve's bells and the tapping of Bunny's foot. The room was big and airy with elves and yetis walking around everywhere. A large globe sat in the middle of it, its lights occasionally blinking off and on. A large puddle of white light from the moon streamed through the window near the top of the roof, dancing on the wooden floor. With a bang, the wooden doors opened. "Jack, you're here!" North exclaimed before thumping the winter sprite's back in a greeting. "Took you long enough," Bunnymund muttered, stepping aside from the wall.

"Aww, did you miss me cotton-tail? Jack teased with a smirk, leaning in towards him until their faces were inches away from each other. Bunnymund growled before thwacking him on the forehead , "You wish." Jack gasped before stumbling backwards dramatically, placing one hand over his eyes and the other over his heart. "Oh, how coud you wound me so? How could you?" He gasped before falling onto the floor. If this was a TV drama there would be a spotlight shining on him and a sad melody playing in the background. Bunnymund rolled his eyes," Anyway, why'd you call us here? and where's Tooth?" he asked as he looked at North questioningly. Hurriedly getting off the floor, Jack stood up and brushed himself off before heading over to North.

"Tooth knows about the situation. She is off searching now," He said. Sandy raised an eyebrow, sand moving to form a question mark over his head. "Woah woah, wait a second mate, what situation?" Bunnymund asked. "Have you heard latest news?" North asked, grabbing a cookie from a passing elf. Jack, Bunnymund and Sandy nodded. It seemed that Fall was taking longer than usual to come this year. Despite it being early October, almost none of the leaves were falling, and most of them were still green. Most of the humans pegged the blame on Global warming. But if what North was implying was true, than there was something more than global warming going on.

"Well, it seems that all the fuss is caused by spirit of Fall going missing," North declared before biting into the cookie. There was a stunned silence that followed.

"There's a spirit of Fall?!" Jack exclaimed, as far as he knew, he was the only seasonal spirit.

"There are four spirits. One of them would be you frostbite," Bunnymund replied," I'm not surprised you don't know about them. After all, they usually keep to themselves. The spirit of Fall however is the most secretive one. Nobody really knows how the guy looks like or what his name is. Well, nobody other than MiM of course. But he doesn't seem to be willing to give us any answers now."

"So we're supposed to look for him?" Jack asked. North nodded. "Well, than I'll be going now, I'll tell you guys if I find anything," and with that said, Jack was off.

As he flew through the North pole, Jack briefly wondered who the spirit of Fall is. That was when it happened.

"Woah! W-What's going on?!" he yelled as the colours of his surroundings swirled and blended with each other, his vision started swimming and black lined the edges of his vision. Jack could no longer tell which was up and which was down. The only thing that could be seen clearly was the full moon, shining almost mockingly in the night sky.

Then, he blacked out.

* * *

Me:Finally! I finished! XP

Jack: So I'm going to the pokemon world next?

Me:Yup!

Jack: And than I'll meet Hic?

Me:Yup! Finally I can write about the Pokémon world! Sorry for any bits of OOCness. As well as the accents. I gave up writing them halfway through and just decided to wing it.

Hiccup: North doesn't sound like that.

Me: Gomen... "OTL Anyway, Happy birthday Singapore! I know its early and all but my school celebrated National Day and Hari Raya today so... why not? Happy national day to all of the Singaporeans reading this! As well as Selamat Hari Raya to all of the muslims! XD

Hiccup: Anyway, please read and review, or else Topaz will get all depressed.

Me: I do not! Oh and to the people who hate OCs, don't worry. Mirai and Kyohaku will only make brief appearances now and then.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Chapter 2: A New World**

"Great, just great."

The sound of grass being stomped underfoot broke the quiet air of Reuna Forest. Trees as tall as skyscrapers reached towards the sky, the green canopy of the trees blocking the afternoon sun.

"Some pokemon get lost in buildings, others lost in parks. Me? I just had to get lost in the bloody forest!" a small eevee grumbled to himself as he stumbled through the undergrowth, almost colliding with a low-hanging branch in the process. Emerald green eyes glared at said branch annoyed. It had been five hours. Five long hours since Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third had finally admitted he was completely and utterly lost. The leaves stuck to his fur were more than enough proof of his aimless wandering through the forest. The once fascinating and colourful giant mushrooms that filled the tree barks had long since lost its appeal and instead looked nauseatingly painful to Hiccup's eyes. As he continued walking past trees and weird looking stones deformed by years of rain, he briefly wondered how much longer would he be stuck in there. Despite having played there since he was young, he had accidentally ventured deeper than usual into the forest in his hurry to get away from home.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Hiccup jumped as he heard the shout, his mind going into overdrive as he automatically thought of the worst things that the voice belonged to. He cursed himself as he felt his legs moving forward in the direction of the voice. Curiosity killed the meowth and Hiccup was pretty sure it would not hesitate to take his life one of these days. The sound of rustling in the grass became louder and louder as he came closer to what he deduced was the source of the noise. The crunching of fallen leaves broke the tense air between each rustle as Hiccup stepped forward, his attention focused to the branches overhead. So he was not exactly prepared when he felt the restraining pull of a hidden root tripping him.

With a yelp, he fell to the ground, his face kissing the ground. That was when he heard it. A child-like sound that was so out of place in the dense forest. Laughter. Scrambling onto his paws, he looked around frantically, trying to locate the owner of the voice. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Hiccup shouted. There was silence for a few moments. "I would if I could but apparently I'm stuck," the voice said. Looking around, he finally found what he was looking for. High up in the trees entangled by vines and leaves was a sneasel. A trail of broken branches was above him, showing his descent from the skies. Hiccup stared, wondering how a sneasel even got there in the first place. The last time he checked, sneasels didn't have wings. "You know, I could use some help getting down from here," the sneasel said with a sheepish grin. With a roll of his eyes, Hiccup looked around for something that would be able to cut the vines. No such luck.

"Can't you get out of there yourself? After all, you have claws for a reason," Hiccup said questioningly. Even though sneasels were known for their cunning and violent nature for some reason Hiccup couldn't find it in himself to just leave him there or even be cautious of him. Maybe it had something to do with the situation the sneasel was in. At first the sneasel looked confused before jumping, startled as he noticed the claws, further entangling himself. "What a weird pokemon," Hiccup muttered as he watched the sneasel clumsily scratch at the vines. With a thud, he landed on the ground. "My name is Jack. Jack Frost. Yours?" Jack asked. "It's Hiccup," Hiccup replied mentally preparing himself for the laughs that would certainly ensue.

Jack snorted, trying to control his laughter. After a few second s of stifled laughter, he finally lost control. "Well, at least he tried to control himself," Hiccup thought sarcastically, glaring at Jack in the process. "Sorry, sorry," Jack said finally regaining control over his laughter. "Anyway, do you know the way out of- Hey wait for me!" Jack yelped as Hiccup strode forward.

Suddenly, a low rumbling sounded. The duo stopped looking around warily. Hiccup had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen. The rumbling continued, getting louder and louder before it stopped unexpectedly. A loud crack replaced it before a huge crack appeared on the ground, swallowing the two of them in.

/Break/

With a groan, Jack woke up. Standing up, he took a look at his surroundings. Walls of soil was standing on each of his sides, forming a corridor straight forward. The tips of the roots of the trees above the walls could be seen poking through the walls and the musty scent of the underground filled his nostrils. "This must be some sort of twisted dream," Jack muttered underneath his breath. He remembered falling through the sky while leaving the North Pole. Then he was sure that he had lost consciousness. But before everything turned to black, he swore he heard a voice. "Don't tell anybody about your real form. Your purpose here will be revealed soon," the voice had said. Then he woke up falling from the sky of the pokemon world in a different form and somehow managed to get caught in a couple of vines. "That's right, where's Hiccup?" Jack said, looking around for the eevee. He knew that Hiccup had fallen through with him. After all, he saw him fall with his very own eyes. Which meant Hiccup had to be somewhere near. He walked through the corridor until he came into a crossroad. With a shrug, he turned to the left. After walking for what seemed like an eternity, he came into a small rectangular room. There lying in the corner was Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Running forward, Jack knelt beside the eevee before trying to shake him awake. " Ugh, go away, let me sleep," he grumbled before turning over. Raising an eyebrow, Jack felt the hints of a smirk tug at his lips as worry for Hiccup disappeared. Jack grinned, an idea popping into his head. Looking around, he grabbed a leaf and without a moments hesitation, he brought it over to Hiccup before running it over his sides. At first, this seemed to have no effect. But slowly, he could see Hiccup smiling. Then he started squirming before he burst into laughter. "Stop it! Oh Arceus, I can't breath!" Hiccup gasped out while laughing uncontrollably. Taking pity on Hiccup, Jack stopped letting the eevee catch his breath. "Damn it Jack, did you have to do that?" Hiccup asked, his anger at Jack making fun of his name disappeared. "Well, I can't help it, I couldn't wake you up!" Jack said.

As Hiccup shook away the remaining drowsiness of his sleep, his eyes widened as he realized the gravity of the situation. "Hmm what's wrong?" Jack asked looking worriedly at the other.

"Jack, I think we're in a dungeon."

* * *

Me: Ok, it's done!XD

Hiccup: To those who have never played/watched pokemon or pokemon mystery dungeon, here are some things you ought to know.

1)**Meowth** is a cat-like pokemon

2)**Arceus** is like the pokemon god

3)**Dungeons** are randomly generated places in the game pokemon mystery dungeon where players fight against **wild aggressive** pokemon and gain items all while trying to find the staircase in the next floor

Me: Ok, now that explanations are done, there are two things I'd like to say. First, thank you to all the people who helped me decide what pokemon Hiccup would be. The reasons all of you gave were really good! The thought of Hiccup being an eevee did not even cross my mind! Secondly, is that there is a reason why Hiccup seems a bit ... timid...ish. It's cause of his past which will be revealed later and also because I'm getting influenced by the books. But his sarcastic attitude will be making more entrances in the future.

Jack: As usual, please read and review!

Me: You're saying it too early! I haven't finished!

Jack: But you said two things only!

Me: Okay fine make it three! I've decided to include Merida and Rapunzel so any ideas of what pokemon they will be are welcome also, I need a team name for Hiccup and Jack. If you have any ideas on a name better than team HiJack please tell me as well.

Hiccup: Now that is four things not three things.

Me: Meh whatever. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! They make me happy.:3


	4. Chapter 3: Dungeons

Me: Konichiwa minna! XP

Kyohaku: You're Chinese not Japanese. Why don't you use your own language?

Me: It's not fun that way. Plus, I failed my Chinese. Main reason why this chap took so long. My mom got pissed off at my test marks. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone for reviewing! Oh and to the guest who well, goes by the name of guest, pokemonlovinggirl and JMarieAllenPoe, thank you for reviewing practically every chap. Oh and to forgotmypassword, Hiccup got struck by lightning? What episode was that? I have got to watch it. Hope you remember your password soon. ^^

Jack: Topaz doesn't own anything except for her new computer. (which actually is a third-handed computer -_-")

Hiccup: Onto the chapter!

Me: As usual, warning for OOCness!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Jack, I think we're in a dungeon," Hiccup said nervously, staring at the entrance to the room they were in. The corridor stared back tauntingly, holding all sorts of possibilities as the sounds of pokemon filled the dungeon, a strong contrast to the quiet silence of the forest above." A dungeon? What's that?" Jack asked leaning against the wall casually. Hiccup stared open-mouthed at the sneasel in shock. Does he live under a rock? How could he not know about the dungeons? They were popping up everywhere in the world! Now Hiccup was even more curious about Jack. "Well, dungeons are very similar to labyrinths," Hiccup said slowly after overcoming his initial shock, trying to find words for an explanation for something everybody should know. "A dungeon changes its layout every time somebody enters it and there are all sorts of wild, hostile pokemon that will attack us and possibly kill us if we don't get out of here," Hiccup declared watching slightly amused as Jack realized the gravity of the situation. "And the only way to get out," Hiccup continued," is to find the staircase to the next level of the dungeon. You have to keep heading upwards until you reach the surface."

"Well, than this should be easy!... right?" Jack asked hesitantly. Hiccup paused, looking upwards into the open ceiling where he could see the forest they once stood on. " I guess so," he muttered. The surface did not seem too far away, so it should be relatively easy for the duo to get out. But the main problem was the hostile pokemon that were sure to get in their way. "Anyway, it's useless to just stand here thinking about what might happen, let's go!" with that said, Jack simply walked off towards the nearest exit and continued onwards, Hiccup trailing behind.

Then they heard a small growl.

"Haha, Hiccup are you hungry?" Jack asked laughing.

"Hate to break it to you Jack, but that wasn't me."

Immediately Jack stopped. They turned around slowly and came face to face with what seemed like a small dog in Jack's perspective. It's grey triangular ears twitched as it heard something far off and it's bristling tail stood high and proud in the air. It's hackles rose up and down as it growled threateningly at the duo, laying close to the ground, ready to pounce. It's red irises eyed them carefully, darting from one figure to the next. "Oh, crap," was the first thought that ran through Jack's mind. Even though the pokemon in front of him looked like a small dog, he was pretty sure that the sharp fangs poking out the sides of its mouth was there for a reason. "Hiccup, any idea on how to not get killed?" Jack asked uneasily. In this world, the wind would not be able to help him and he had no idea how to control his powers without his staff, leaving him completely defenceless. Maybe he should have took up Bunny's offer to learn how to control his powers better.

Hiccup looked like he was about to say something. But before he could, the 'dog' pounced forward, causing the two to jump apart in order to avoid its outstretched claws. It howled before taking another jump at them, this time aiming for Jack with its mouth open wide, ready to bite a chunk off of the sneasel. On instinct, Jack closed his eyes, sliding his left foot backwards before slicing his hand through the air. The sharp white claws Jack had completely forgotten about made a swishing sound, before coming in contact with its attacker. With a yelp of pain, it fell backwards, three claw marks marring its face and it watched as droplets of blood dripped onto the floor. Enraged, it gave a menacing glare and howled.

Before Jack could register what had happened, Hiccup had pushed him into the opposite direction and was practically shoving him through the corridor. "Run Jack, hurry up!" Hiccup yelped, green eyes closed tight as he pushed the heavier pokemon into moving. Getting the message, Jack ran, their attacker in hot pursuit. "What the hell is that thing and why is it attacking us?!" Jack yelled as they ran aimlessly through the dungeon, looking out for the dirt staircase that would lead them to the next floor. "We probably entered its territory unknowingly. Poochyena are very territorial pokemon and they have a great sense of smell. No matter how far we run or where we hide, it will be able to smell us and come hunting us down," Hiccup panted. Although Hiccup was not what you called athletic, having run away from bullies his whole life, he was in better shape than the average pokemon. Yet, he could hear the poochyena catching up.

"So we're doomed to an inevitable fate where we get mauled by a dog?" Jack asked. "A dog?" Hiccup wondered, but did not ask his question out loud. When you are running away from somebody who wanted to kill you, you tend not to ask questions. Suddenly, Hiccup felt the soft squishing of mud under-paw and he got and idea. Skidding to a halt, he paused before sniffing the air. "Hiccup, what are you doing?" Jack asked. "This way!" Hiccup said before leading them into an area where the soil was soft with water. Finally, he saw it. A pond. It was a rather small one and it was slightly murky, but it was big enough.

" Come on, get in. The water will help to wash away our smell," Hiccup said, already getting in, "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Jack just shook his head. "I'm sorry Hiccup, I just... can't," Jack said, backing away from the pond. Hiccup was about to try dragging Jack into the pond when he noticed the large amount of fear that could be seen in Jack's sky blue eyes. The sound of the poochyena's growls were getting louder and louder with each passing second. Thousands of thoughts were racing through Hiccup's mind now.

_Why can't he get in the water? What else can I do? Should I just abandon him? The poochyena is getting closer. What do I do? What can I do? _

With a sigh, Hiccup rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I really hate myself sometimes," he thought. He knew he could never find it in himself to abandon the sneasel. If he couldn't abandon him in the forest, then Hiccup was pretty sure he couldn't abandon him now. Anyway, he was still curious about him so that option was out. If he tried to persuade Jack, it would take too long.

Well, he was spared from making a decision anyway when the poochyena came barging in with two other friends in tow. Jack groaned.

"Well, looks like the trying to escape alive plan just got thrown down the drain."

* * *

Me: Oh my god I'm so sorry if this chap seems shorter than the rest. The ending was just the perfect cliff-hanger! . And if anyone is wondering why Jack and Hiccup haven't exactly tried fighting or anything... Well, getting used to a new body is hard, and as for Hiccup... well, Hiccup is Hiccup. ^^"

Hiccup: What is that supposed to mean?!

Jack: *reads from piece of paper* Anyway, Topaz wants to say that she got a tumblr account (finally). and that her username is RikanMiuki

Me: God, I feel like I'm advertising or something! It makes me feel horrible. * Goes to emo corner*

Hiccup: Don't start growing mushrooms over there!

Me: I'm growing them cause I like em not because I'm depressed!XD *Chews on shitake mushroom* Anyway, hope you like this chap. Please read and review!


	5. Sorry

Ok, like I'm very very sorry, but... this isn't an update. I'm not ending this fanfic either so you can relax. I'm here to say that I may not be able to update for quite a while due to end of year exams and I gotta study, so yeah. I'm really sorry to the people who actually like reading this. And thank you so so much to everybody who reviewed, cause really? I have never received this much reviews for a story/fanfic before. So yeah. Topaz over and out!XP


End file.
